


Daddy Issues

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Daddy Issues, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Spanking World's drabble/fic fest 2013.</p>
<p>Anna has serious daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

Anna wondered what God made of what she was doing. She wondered if he even gave a damn at all. Did he even bother to notice her? Did he bother about any of it any more?

Another spank from Ruby made her thoughts vanish for an instant in a flash of delicious pain.

Did He care that one of his angels had descended into depravity, participating in the kind of sexual acts she'd found abhorrent when she was a good little soldier?

Ruby smacked her again. The riding crop's impact caused an intense sting on her buttock.

Maybe it didn't matter what Father thought. He hadn't shown the slightest interest in the affairs of Heaven and Earth for so long. Why should he take notice of her now? What was one rebellious angel in the world that was far from the kingdom of light she had always imagined was the point of all of this.

Maybe if she kept pushing the limits. If she let Ruby do more and more extreme things, if she did equally filthy things to the demon, she could provoke a reaction. Maybe if she fell far enough she'd get his attention.

Ruby's next strike hit the butt plug that was situated snugly in Anna's ass. The redhead whimpered, her sound muffled by the scarlet ball gag in her mouth. the next after that landed on her pussy, causing her to groan louder. That one really hurt.

God didn't answer Anna. Soon she forgot and let it all go and just let herself enjoy her pleasure.

Daddy could do whatever the fuck he liked as far as she cared.


End file.
